A Time Gone Wrong
by Aras
Summary: Hermione is hit with an ancient charm that turns her immortal. Now, at the age of 400, she goes back into a time she was a student to right an old wrong; to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Rated R just to be safe.
1. Prologue

The times remain bleak since Voldemort triumphed over Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Muggles were given a rude awakening to the world they were ignorant of for so many centuries; forced into hiding for fear of their freedom, or their lives.  
  
Hermione Granger still walks this land - cold and barren after almost four hundred years of the demons rule. She was the only one left; to always to remember when laughter did not hold such an evil ring to it, when children ran the streets, laughing and so carefree, when one didn't need a pair of eyes to look in each direction as they moved along through the crowds of people.  
  
She walks through the crowds of people, who parted to allow her through for fear of what the witch could do. They were actually afraid of a muggleborn. Deatheaters were actually afraid of the muggleborn. And rightfully so.  
  
Five years after Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, she joined Harry and Ron as aurors, and continued to fight against Voldemort and his band of merry men. One August evening, the group that she had been tracking had captured her. Thinking for sure that they were going to torture her until they got some information or until they became bored, she began her mental training that would block out some of the pain, and leave her rather unresponsive to their torments. They would not get the information they were after.  
  
But it was not information that they wanted. It was her. More specifically, they wanted a guinea pig for an ancient charm that had been discovered by one of Voldemort's loyal followers. The Immortus charm.  
  
The Immortus charm, when done correctly, would ensure that the target was literally immortal; nothing could touch it. The consequence of it going wrong was a fate worse than death or a dementor's kiss. It took days of preparation and massive amounts of concentration. Voldemort wanted to ensure that the castor would be able to perform the charm right. He would take no chances.  
  
The castor took the necessary preparations, and cast the charm successfully on her. The one drawback was that it involved a pain worse than the unforgivables as the targets mortality was ripped away from them. Hermione's mental exercises to block out the pain were no match for what she encountered, and she was rendered unconscious.  
  
It must have been days later when she regained consciousness. She felt an enormous amount of power go through her. The wards surrounding her had been ineffective to hold her behind them, and she killed all who stood in her way, hoping that she could stop what she knew would happen without her interference.  
  
But it was too late. Voldemort had the spell cast on him, and he was quickly revived to win the war. Albus and Harry did not stand a chance.  
  
And their spies? Most of them acted as if they were always loyal to Voldemort. Some were in fear of their lives if they did not continue with the charade, some for other reasons. Severus Snape was one of those who had insisted constant loyalty to the monster. She paid him a little visit at Hogwarts a few years after the war after he'd been appointed the new headmaster. No one except Voldemort dared stop her or try to restrain her. She was too powerful. Questioning him, she demanded answers for his actions. He'd given none. If it hadn't been for Voldemort's interference, she would have surely used him as a small vengeance against all that had happened.  
  
Now, it was the year 2404. How Voldemort was able to keep anyone else from using the Immortus charm, she was unsure. Snape was long dead, and Hermione was no longer the 23-year-old that she had been, although she still looked it. Everyday she lived was torment for her. For 400 years, she wanted to join her friends, family, and everyone she cared about. But a few years ago, she had found an opportunity to change it all; to prevent it from happening.  
  
But she had a big question. Had she already interfered and they still lost? She was unconscious for the final battle, and all the details were lost through Deatheater boasting to be accurate.  
  
Would her interference now be effective? Or would she be completing a time loop. It's the only thought that kept her from going before now. But after days of consideration, she made the only decision she thought was right.  
  
She would risk it.  
  
A/N:  
  
Hate it? Love it? Constructive criticism is most welcome!! 


	2. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Miss Granger." A rather shaky voice of the man at the Apothecary said as she entered. Ignoring the man, she began to look around for the last ingredient that she needed to complete her mission - Black unicorn tears. A very rare ingredient indeed, and expensive. But living all these centuries, she was able to have money. After all, who would deny her? In fact, she usually got away with the five-finger discounts. It would be necessary to try anything to hold them off for some time for today's events. Her every move was tracked by Voldemort to ensure that his counterpart didn't do anything that could damage him.  
  
She found what she had been looking for, and grabbed a vial from the shelf. She put it in her pocket, charming it silently without her wand, which she lost about two hundred years ago, and learned to live without. She picked up a few other ingredients that she needed, heading to the counter for payment.  
  
After placing all the ingredients on the counter, the man turned to her, pointing to the pocket where the vial of tears were contained. "You going to pay for that?" Hermione flashed him a look that had made Voldemort flinch once, and the man bagged her items and sent her on her way without payment.  
  
Hermione entered Diagon Alley, looking up as she heard herself being called. "Hermione." A man approached her, his hair the familiar platinum blonde with the pale skin, and the deep blue eyes.  
  
"Artimus Malfoy." She responded. "What do you want?"  
  
"You know what I want." He snapped.  
  
"Careful, Malfoy. I slapped your family around before, I'll do it again." Hermione replied.  
  
"You know the deal, Granger. You cooperate with us or you go back to being the outcast you were." Malfoy replied with an air of arrogance.  
  
"I take it you didn't do so well in history, young one." Hermione replied, using the nickname that he hated so much. "Pop quiz. What happened the last time I was banished? Was it all that effective?"  
  
"That was very early on in the Dark Lord's reign." Malfoy replied. "We've had time to consider how to keep hold of you."  
  
"Consider this." Hermione replied, holding up her middle finger as she walked away.  
  
"Lord Voldemort will hear of this!" He cried out behind her.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione continued to her house, which was located just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Dropping the ingredients that she had gotten from the Apothecary, keeping the vial of tears in her robe pocket, she continued to a back room that was virtually undetectable. Virtually because Voldemort had found out about it not long ago. She was allowed to continue her experiments as long as the results were given to Voldemort at the end, and that what she was trying to accomplish was also given to the serpent bastard. 'Right.' She drawled in her mind.  
  
Draping the robe she was wearing on the chair in the corner, she checked on the latest potions she had been working on. She inwardly laughed. That fool actually thought that he had power over her. He couldn't do anything to her. The biggest mistake that he had made was to have another be allowed to be under the Immortus charm. Nobody had done much thorough research on the charm. She had gained powers, or the powers that she did have were developed rapidly throughout her time. She had discovered that she could learn to rely on herself without a wand. When she had lost her wand, Voldemort had followed her personally to make sure that she didn't get a hold of another one. She figured out that she could perform wandless magic only a few days later, but did not let on. Still, she kept up the pretense of trying to obtain another wand. She couldn't be entirely sure, but she didn't think that Voldemort had figured it out yet, considering his seeming dependency on the piece of wood.  
  
Speaking of Voldemort, he should be by soon. Sure enough, Malfoy would go to him and whine about the disrespect he seemed to get from her. She got up and walked to the kitchen to prepare some tea. She made her way down the dark hallway, putting the water on boil with a simple thought. Telekinesis was fun; especially when she had unwanted visitors.  
  
Just as she was pouring the water over the leaves, a familiar presence made itself known in her home. "I was expecting you, Voldie." She said.  
  
Voldemort chuckled, taking a seat, uninvited, at her table. "My dear, one day I will make you sorry for that Gods awful nickname. Hermione turned around, two cups in hand as she made her way to the table, full scowl in place. She expected him, but it didn't mean she wanted him there.  
  
"I just received a visit from the Malfoy heir. Seems that you have been sending him rude gestures." Voldemort said, taking the tea.  
  
"Of course. You expect anything different from me?" Hermione replied, sitting down.  
  
"You should not try my patience, or disrespect my most loyal followers." Voldemort said. "Even now, the most intelligent and talented members of the research committee are attempting to find a way to reverse the charm. Perhaps you would like to get on my good side to prevent me from making use of such a discovery."  
  
"Your most loyal followers have been working on that crap for a long time. Besides, how do you know that their goal is to use that discovery against me?" Hermione asked. "How many of your best researchers are from families that were directly affected by the final battle; that you and your loyal followers tried to exterminate?"  
  
"You will not get to me, woman." Voldemort said, looking slightly angry. "I have made my offers to keep you at my side. I am slowly losing patience over you."  
  
"Not that you can really do anything about it." Hermione replied.  
  
"I am more powerful than you, child. You should not upset me. Show a bit of the famed intelligence that you have." Voldemort said. "Speaking of which, what did you get at the Apothecary today?"  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you already know?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course I checked with the shop clerk before I came here. If I recall, when I looked over your experiments last time, you made no mention of black unicorn tears for the experiment." Voldemort said. "Now, what are they for?"  
  
"I have a theory." Hermione said.  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"A simple healing draught that could protect against the imperio curse."  
  
Voldemort shook his head. "And why would I want you to do that? It's a powerful weapon of mine. One that I, as well as yourself, unfortunately, am immune to."  
  
"Just busy work." Hermione replied. "Besides, with all the lovely freedom that you give me, I need something to do."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll be delighted to know that I will not allow such an experiment to run. Therefore, you will give me the tears that you took, and I will be on my way. I have a world to run after all."  
  
"What makes you think that I will give them over willingly?" Hermione asked. "It's not like you can threaten to take away anyone I care about. I only venture out to pick up ingredients. Quite frankly, if it breaths, I'd rather not be associated with it."  
  
"Ah. But you forget. I did allow some of your old friends family lines to continue." Voldemort said.  
  
"The ones who vowed absolute loyalty to you. You honestly think I care?" Hermione asked.  
  
"True. But I believe you know of Sientum Weasley?" Voldemort said. The expression on Hermione's face did not change, despite the fact that she was thinking 'shit!' Sientum was a small child who was already displaying behaviour that would border on traitorous to Voldemort and his death eaters. Not wanting to, she had met the energetic six year old, and felt protective of him. She didn't think that she had shown any of that feeling outwardly however. "I wouldn't want to do anything to the poor child. But I will if I have to."  
  
Not willing to allow the death of a small child to be put on her head, she got up from the table and stalked to the room in the back. Voldemort followed behind her. She reached for the cupboards when Voldemort entered the room. "Somehow, my dear, I doubt that you've removed the vial from your robes." He said, pointing to the robes she had draped over the chair. She stalked over to the corner.  
  
"Silly me. I usually put things away as soon as I get home." She got to the coat, reached into a pocket, and pulled out a vial. Handing it to Voldemort, he nodded and placed the vial in his own robes.  
  
"Much appreciated." Voldemort said before appaparating out. Hermione was left looking in the spot that he had left from. She reached for the robes again, reaching into another pocket, and pulling out another vial, this one with the actual black unicorn tears in it. The one's she had handed Voldemort was the white unicorn tears. Any unicorn tears would need some experiments to actually determine whether they were from a white or black unicorn. Now, she was a bit rushed. It would only be a few hours until they would figure out the deception.  
  
She approached the caldron at the side of the room. She muttered an unfreezing spell to it, and continued with her experiments. Mixing the tears with the concoction, she checked the consistency, colour, and odor. Happy with the result, she went back over the parchment that she had been working on for centuries. The potion would have to boil until it became a thick gas. She put a shield around the caldron to prevent losing any of the vapour, and spent the day practicing the incantations that she would need to articulate correctly in order for it all to work. She was working against the clock now.  
  
~@~  
  
It was now close to midnight. Hermione had finished practicing the necessary incantations to accompany the potion vapours she would inhale while doing so. Looking over the cloud one last time to ensure that the vapours were the right consistency and colour, she went to the bathroom to do the last thing she needed to do before going through with it. To make sure that the vapours worked to the fullest extent, she had to forcefully empty her stomach. She kneeled in front of the bowl, holding her hair out the way, and induced vomiting. She continued doing this until she was absolutely sure that her stomach was completely empty. Once she began to get the acid feeling in her throat and mouth, she splashed water on her face, and cleaned herself up. Going to her bedroom, she changed into a set of clothing that was 100% silk. It was the only material she was absolutely certain would not react with any of the components of the potion. Taking a deep breath, she entered the bubble around the caldron.  
  
She began the incantation, "Levart emit fo seddog, Tiresias." She began. The door to her home, she heard was busted down. The whole house shook with the impact of whatever hit it. She knew that she might be cutting this in close. Hearing the shouts of the intruders, she continued with the incantation. "Gnorw dlo na xif ot. Aelp ym raeh."  
  
"You will not succeed, Granger!" She heard yelled. Looking over, she saw Malfoy and Voldemort enter the room. Breathing deeply to get more of the vapour to enter her blood stream, she continued.  
  
"Eno live eht yortsed ot."  
  
"Hermione!" She heard the voice of a young child. Looking over, she saw that Voldemort was holding the Weasley child against him. He looked up at her, pleading. It broke her heart to do so, but to save the wizarding world, she turned away, and finished the spell.  
  
"Ecneloiv eht ot dne na tup ot." She said, eyes closing as she could make out the green light that surely sped towards the small child as she showed her defiance. Flashes of purple light appeared around her, and she could hear someone scream out 'NO!' as she disappeared.  
  
~@~  
  
There was dead silence in the place Hermione was in. She opened her eyes, realizing that she was lying on the ground. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed that she was in the middle of the forest. Apparently, the construction around Hogsmeade had not yet started. Getting up, she felt a sudden wave of dizziness come to her. Leaning against a tree, she took a couple of deep breaths, wondering when she was placed. She would be off her target by a few years, which would be good to help to prepare for the final face off. When she felt that she had regained her bearings, she let go of the tree, and began to walk in the direction of the village.  
  
"Don't move." She heard a familiar silky voice come up behind her. She could feel the end of a wand against her back. Turning around, she could almost make out the form of the billowing robes. The voice struck her, and she immediately knew whom this was. Snape.  
  
As calmly as she possibly could, she took a breath. "I suggest, sir, that you remove your wand from my person immediately."  
  
Snape laughed lightly. "I don't think so." He said. "I will not have Voldemorts spies coming after me. What do I have to do to prove my loyalty to you fuckers?"  
  
Hermione ignored him, turning back around and beginning to make her way to the village. A few steps, and an arm came around, grasping her around the shoulder, and restraining her against him. "I told you not to move." He said, wand once again put at her back.  
  
She grasped his arm with both her hands, leaned back slightly, and used all the force she could muster to flip him over her. She pointed her right index finger at him. "Petrificus totalus!" She muttered. Snape looked wide-eyed at her while she approached him. She knelt down and looked at him.  
  
"And I suggested that you remove your wand." She replied. "Finite Incantatem."  
  
Snape rolled away from the spot he was stuck in, and stood up quickly. "Miss Granger?" He asked, looking disbelieving. "What in Merlin are you doing out here, stupid girl?"  
  
"I need to get to Professor Dumbledore." She replied, ignoring his question.  
  
Snape nodded. "I suppose that will be necessary for your expulsion." He replied with a sneer. He was slightly surprised when she began to laugh.  
  
"I don't think so Professor." She spat out. She had harboured a grudge for him all these years, and it wasn't about to suddenly lift. "Can you just get me to the school?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Do not take that tone with me, Miss Granger." Snape said. "And you at the school would be the best course of action at the moment. You can tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
"Perhaps." She replied, following behind him as they made their way to the village.  
  
A/N:  
  
is where I got the name for the goddess (it's actually a god, but oh well.) Tiresias - blind seer from Thebes 


	3. Chapter 2

Two figures approached the town of Hogsmeade, in complete silence. Hermione walked ahead of him, noticing that he still had his wand pointed at his back. Just to piss him off, she waved her hand a little further back while swinging her arms slightly as she walked. Snape didn't notice, but Hermione had just changed the colour of his clothes to the ugliest shade of pink possible. His focus was on the woman ahead of him.  
  
Stopping abruptly, Hermione turned to look at him. "Do you honestly feel more secure holding out that piece of wood?" Hermione said. "Make you feel in control."  
  
Snape looked at her, clearly very annoyed with her. "Keep walking." He snapped.  
  
"And if I don't?" She asked innocently. Snape raised his wand higher.  
  
"Don't think me beyond the unforgivables. I've used imperious before." He said.  
  
"I don't think much of you. So why would I think you beyond the unforgivables?" She snapped back. Snape raised his eyebrows at her. "By the way," She continued. "Pink really is not your colour." Turning around, she continued on her way to the castle, leaving Snape a bit behind wondering what she meant. He started to follow, raising his wand again, when he noticed the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"What the hell?!?" He said. Hearing his reaction, Hermione turned around and began to laugh at the expression his face held. Snape turned his wand to his clothing, turning it back to his signature black, than scowled at her. Pointing his wand in her direction, he muttered, "Stupefy!"  
  
Nothing happened. Hermione stopped laughing, and began to smirk smugly. He tried the spell again, resulting in nothing again. "I think your wands busted, professor." Hermione said, turning around and heading for the castle once again. He caught up to her, putting his wand in his sleeve, realizing that it would not have an effect on her.  
  
"How-?"  
  
"Don't ask, Snape." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Miss Granger. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but-"  
  
"Snape. I don't want to hear it. I've had enough crap from you, and I won't put up with it." He opened his mouth to continue. "Silencio." She said, then turning and walking away. He scowled at her once again, grabbing her arm, and spinning her around.  
  
"I suggest you do not touch me." She said warningly. Snape's glare did not waver, nor did his hand leave her arm. She turned to continue, but he pulled her back. "What?" He responded by pointing at his throat. She sighed, than released the spell. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I suggest that if you wish to keep your voice, you keep quiet." She said. They continued on their way, Snape reluctantly staying silent.  
  
"Miss Granger." He began after a few moments. Hermione turned to look at him, glare in full force. Snape put his hands up as to mean no harm. "Just one question." He said. "Surely you can handle that, considering the number you've asked me." Hermione nodded her head for him to continue. "How did you get out here?"  
  
"I cannot answer that as of yet. But if you're nice, I might let you in on the conversation I will be having with Professor Dumbledore." She said, turning around. She heard Snape sigh in defeat.  
  
"Than may I ask why your choice of clothing?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
The silence came back, and remained for the rest of the walk to the gates of Hogwart's School.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione and Snape made their way up to the steps of Hogwarts castle. Snape decided that it would be more beneficial for him to remain quiet through the rest of the trip, considering that he had tried to immobilize her and was practically laughed at for his efforts. Leading her to the stone gargoyle, he turned to make sure she was still behind him, and muttered the password. The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way as the spiral stairs began to appear, allowing both to walk up to the door leading to the main room of the Headmaster's office.  
  
Not bothering to knock, Snape grabbed the door handle, and pushed his way inside. "Ah. Severus. I was expecting you. However, not with a guest." Albus said with a smile. "Miss Granger." She nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"She is not my guest." Snape said with disgust. "I am interested in what she has to say, however."  
  
"And I shall let you know the details of my choosing, Snape." Hermione said. "Until then, you can go back to brooding in your dungeons."  
  
"I brought you here with a promise of an explanation. I shall remain until I receive one." He stated.  
  
"I never promised anything." Hermione countered. "And if you do not wish for the details of my choosing to go down to none at all, I suggest you leave and go sulk."  
  
Albus said nothing during the exchange, slightly taken aback by Hermione's uncharacteristic rudeness. Deciding there was no other alternative, Snape snarled at her, and stalked off out of the office, informing the Headmaster that he would return the next morning to speak with him.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger. I must say that is a shock." Albus said bluntly. "But I expect you have reason for it, whether or not you're willing to share it."  
  
"Not at this point in time, Headmaster." Hermione replied. "It's a bit complicated, and I was too rushed to come up with a plan beyond informing you of my presence and the reason thereof. I wasn't expecting to be running into Professor Snape. Until I have more time to think, I'm afraid I'll be leaving everyone quite in the dark."  
  
"Of course." Albus nodded. "From the residual traces that are apparent on your person, I can see that you are a time traveler. You must be careful with what you do from here on in."  
  
"Thank you for your understanding, Headmaster." Hermione replied. "What I say now, stays in this room unless need be or unless we decide to do otherwise."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I don't know if you'll believe me when I tell you, Headmaster. But I'm from. . .about 400 years in your future." She said. Albus looked up at her, no emotion playing on his face, but the twinkle was gone from his eyes.  
  
"Ah." Not expecting any other reaction from him, she continued.  
  
"What I will tell you about the future as I know it is that it is grim." Hermione said. "Unfortunately, if events play out, in a few years time, Voldemort will become the victor in this war. The circumstances I was not able to get specifics on, but I assure you what I saw of the aftermath spoke volumes." Her eyes glazed over slightly, remembering seeing the bodies of thousands of children scattered over the fields surrounding Hogwarts, seeing no sign of Harry, Ron, or even Albus himself for a few weeks. When she did, she near fainted, but was able to calm herself.  
  
Albus allowed her to have a moment. Hermione seemed to have changed from the Miss Granger they all knew. Not a lot, but enough to make a difference. Hermione shook herself out of her memories. She hadn't allowed them to surface for centuries, but being back here, it seemed she was unable to keep them at bay for a few moments.  
  
"A few days before the final battle," she continued, "I was working as an auror, and was captured. Instead of the usual rape, torture, and attempt to pull vital information, they used me as a 'guinea pig' of sorts." She looked back up at the Headmaster to gauge his response to her next statement. "They placed a charm called 'Immortus' on me." Albus' eyes widened slightly. He'd been wondering how she had lived so long, and now there was the answer. As unwanted the consequences of it was, it was an answer.  
  
"I see you've heard of it." Hermione said.  
  
"Unfortunately. I'm terribly sorry. I've never seen it performed on anyone, but I do know of one person who it had been put on successfully. I understand it is quite painful."  
  
"Until you black out, anyway." She muttered to herself. 'There was another?' He nodded to encourage her to continue. "Unfortunately, by the time I had awoken, the war was over, and we had lost. Since the charm had been successful on myself, Voldemort was unable to have me join my friends." She said. "Much to his chagrin." She again muttered with a smug look. It had been hell these last few centuries, but to be a thorn in that reptile's side had helped her to get through the worst of them. Especially since he could do nothing to her. "This other you speak of. Would I be able to contact them?" She asked suddenly. She'd never heard of anyone else in the world. But it made some sense. After all, they had to have an idea as to the effects of the spell.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. The other has secluded himself for a long time. I very much doubt he wishes to be in touch with anyone, even another who has had the charm placed on them. I'm not sure why."  
  
"Do you believe that he would be the one to give Voldemort the information for the charm?" She asked.  
  
"An interesting theory, but highly doubtful. The reason for his disappearance was because of such people as Voldemort. People who wanted to take advantage of this charm and use it to help them in their own selfish ends. This man, a scientist by nature, wishes for nothing more than his own death. He has spent a great deal of time in the pursuit to regain his own mortality." Albus replied.  
  
"How do you know this?" Hermione asked. "How do you know, than, if he has not already found a way to counter this charm and used it on himself?"  
  
"I cannot answer that." Albus replied. "But, there has been no evidence of such, and surely he would have given over the solution to reversing the charm if he truly wished to prevent the misuse of it. Or even have a written theory and given that to someone before attempting it on himself." Hermione nodded. She had years in which she could try and convince Albus to give her the information she needed to contact this other. She couldn't even draw out a name. Unless she tried to ask directly.  
  
"Headmaster, I'm curious as to the identity of this person. Perhaps I've read about him in Professor Binns classes." Hermione tried.  
  
"I cannot inform you of his identity." Albus said. "And I highly doubt you've read about him. Fame does not suit him." With that, he stood up. "Well, I suspect that it has been an eventful evening, and I'm sure you would like to get some rest. I'll have you put in a room near the Ravenclaw tower." She was about to protest, but realized that she could not be seen by anybody, especially herself in this time. How would they explain that if it happened?  
  
"At least it's not the dungeons." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Speaking of which, may I ask about your hostilities towards Severus? I know he's not the favorite among the student body, but I must say that it is unusual for you to be so, how should I put this? Snape like?  
  
Hermione laughed a bit at the description, and the twinkle made a reappearance. "I'm afraid that Professor Snape and myself do not get along in the future. In fact, I'd say that we probably end up worse off." She said. The Headmaster nodded, walking around his desk and towards the fireplace. He picked up some floo powder, and threw it in. "Ravenclaw guest towers." He called, pulling on Hermione's hand to bring her in.  
  
~@~  
  
"Of all the nerve. Stupid Gryffindors. Whole bloody lot." Snape was muttering while working on his latest antidote. He was constantly finding himself drained on them during the entire time Neville Longbottom had been a student. When he got his hands on Granger, however, she would be wishing for the old ways of detention that Filch always had missed. "Dangling by her toes will seem a picnic in comparison." He said out loud.  
  
"For whom, may I ask?" Snape turned to face the Headmaster.  
  
"I think you have an idea as to whom, Albus." Severus said, turning back to his caldron. "You heard the way she spoke to me. It had been the same way the entire way we came. What was she doing out of the castle anyway?"  
  
"She is not the Hermione Granger we all know, Severus." Albus said. Severus turned to face him.  
  
"Obviously. Annoying as she is, she at least used to know how to address an authority figure."  
  
"I cannot tell you much, Severus. But I can tell you that you will do nothing to Miss Granger. No detentions, no house points, unless she has actually broken a rule, and no extra tactics against her. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"You cannot allow a student-"  
  
"Do I make myself clear, Severus?" Albus repeated. Severus reluctantly agreed. "And you are not to mention this evening to her at all."  
  
"Why are you-" He stopped. "That Granger wasn't a student anymore, was she?" He asked, finally cluing in.  
  
"No. And that is the only information I will give you. The Hermione Granger you met tonight will give more details as is necessary. She wished not to make a hasty decision in the information she has given me, and had apparently been planning what she would divulge at first for a long while. She had not counted on running into you."  
  
"So sorry to be a damper in her plans." Severus said sarcastically. "When does she plan on giving any information?"  
  
"You know the harm in time travel. I'm glad to see that she has taken it seriously."  
  
"Seriously? If she had taken the risks seriously, she wouldn't have bothered." Severus spat. "Time travel. Almost as bad as Divination."  
  
"She informed me that she felt it a necessary risk to travel back in time."  
  
"In her own, unflawed opinion, I suppose?" Severus snarled.  
  
"I will not comment. But I do believe that she will speak with you in the next few days. I suggest that if you want your questions, or at least some of them, answered, you will reign in your tongue." On that note, the Headmaster left the Potions Master to think over the events of the evening.  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm thankful for the criticisms. I've had this idea floating in my mind, but I was originally going to put it in the Star Trek: Voyager storyline with a "Selene Bensen" as the one who had immortality forced upon her by a lovesick Q. Then she would spend her life going from prison to prison throughout the Alpha and Delta Quadrants, eventually land on Voyager as a guest until they discovered her true identity, and it goes from there. But this is cool too.  
  
Atalaya: I haven't read that book. But it sounds cool. As for the name of Malfoy, I just picked the first one to come to mind really. But I would have to say that it would probably be after the huntress.  
  
Gffgfgdfdgdfgd: Cool! I wanted it to be easy to identify. That's why I did it. 


End file.
